The Ultimate Triplets
by SOFLY
Summary: On the darkest day of Sunton the three triplet princess were born. Taken away from the palace for thier safety. Amber, Lacy, and Faith are now in an adventure. But what would happen when someone wants to hurt them. The winx come and help of course but when they need help with their powers things get out of hand. missawesomeness123456 is helping write this story. was ultimate twins
1. The unfermilar meeting

BOOM! BANG! POW! Clattered the evening sky as the rain pitter pattered against the roof of the castle.

"Hurry! Get the girls out of here!" shouted one maid as the other two ran behind her.

" Come out come out where ever you are." a voice taunted the empty hallway.

The three maids hurried to the end of a corridor.

"Remember girls the same house 1505 Matthews Court." one maid said. Pushing a baby into a portal. The other two nodded and pushed their babies into the portals as well.

**Some random place on earth.**

A couple laid on a couch lazily watching reruns of _The Addams Family. _When the woman hears crying from outside.

"Mike do you hear that?" Questioned the woman.

"Alice, your hearing things." Mike said after a while.

"No. I hear crying." Alice said stubbornly.

"Alice your hearing things." Mike said to settle his wife down.

" Mike I am going to find where this noise is coming from." Alice said standing up.

Moments later Alice shouted, " Mike come here quick!" Mike thinking something was wrong sprinted to where his wife was to see three babies. Two on the ground next to his crouched down wife and the third in his wife's arms.

" Were did they come from?" Mike asked.

" I don't know but they seem almost... _magical._" Alice said rocking the smallest baby to sleep.

" Faith." His wife read off the small locket hanging from the baby's neck. Seeing what she was reading he picked up a baby with startling green eyes.

" Amber." He said fingering the locket on the child's neck. And using his free hand he read the name on the locket of the last baby.

" Lacy." he smiled.

" Can we keep them?" Alice asked like a child wanting a puppy.

" Alice we only have room for one." Mike said looking at his wife with a sad expression.

" Fine we keep Faith she is the smallest I don't want her to be placed with a bad family. But they all stay here tonight." Alice said pulling Faith closer to her body.

"OK sweet heart but only tonight. Tomorrow I will take the girls to the orphanage and pick some stuff up for Faith." Mike said. Pulling his wife back inside he turned the TV off and laid the babies in between him and his wife. Man a father after being married for a month now how does this sound bad?

Fourteen years later... Lacy's pov

My friends and I had the perfect prank. We were dressed in all black. My friend Lexi had to pull her hood over her bleach blonde hair. And Ryan, my boyfriend, had to dye his shaggy red hair black, just to make this prank work. Me? I just had to pull black clothes on and call it good. My silky straight black hair was pulled back as I stood in line for the Super Amazing Amusement park to open it's gates. Not failing to hear a girl's conversation with her friends.

" Yeah my mom said I could go as long as we didn't do anything stupid." chatted a girl with long wavy black hair and emerald green eyes. Her facial features looked a lot like mine only my eyes are a deep violet not an emerald green. _Goodie-Goodie much?_ She was wearing jean capris and a gold shirt that said, 'Good Girls Gone Wild' with flip flops.

" Ha! Amber you can't do anything bad. Remember when you set the barn on fire. Then the next day when you turned yourself in they thanked you because then they didn't have to waste money to tear it down!"

laughed a girl with short red hair that was straight. She was wearing jean shorts and a green tee shirt. Her back was turned towards me so I couldn't see her face.

" Yeah Clare I know. God no matter how bad I try to be bad it turns out good!" Amber sighed. I would ask her to join us on our ultimate prank but I didn't want some goodie-goodie to ruin our prank because some bank robbers were trying to escape and ended up in a fun house. God how embarrassing would that be? The headlines reading 'The Evil Lacy Turning Good?' ah the sound of that makes me want to barf. Although part of me felt like I knew her from some where.

Faith's pov

I started my usual Saturday routine. Draw a bath, bathe, eat breakfast, make mom and dad breakfast, and dishes. Then around 9:00 I am home free for the day. Last summer I lived in a small apartment and now after my dad won the lottery and got a job as a record producer. He spent the money on making sure that I got a good education meaning them transferring me to Perryville High School Academy, and moving us into a mansion. I entered my room, the second biggest in the house, I was going to look up places that me and my boy friend could go to with out being stalked by my parents. God I love them but really? I don't need for them to follow me around like guards. I am fourteen not four.

" Boyfriend alert! boyfriend alert! Boyfriend alert!" my cell went off. My parents might not be so rich but when it comes to safety I have everything. From a cellphone to pepper spray. (My parents think guns can be used against me.) Smiling I picked up my phone.

" Hey sweetheart." I say through the phone

" Hi babes. Were do you want to go tonight?" he asks.

" How about the music store." I chime.

" Anything you want baby." Brad said.

" OK do you want me to meet you there or what?" I ask.

" No I will be there in a minute pick you up in ten." Brad says.

" OK just be ready to face the wrath of my dad you had me home minutes late last time we had them worried." I laugh making Brad laugh to.

" Have I ever told you how pretty your laugh is?" Brad asks.

" Maybe." I say.

" Your laugh is amazing." Brad coos.

" See you in a min." I say.

" Bye love." Brad hangs up.

Smiling I got up from my place on my bed and walked into my closet. Picking out jean shorts and a three finger strap light blue tank top and black converse. I walked to my bathroom and got dressed and threw my medium length curly black hair in a ponytail. Taking a moment to stare at how weird my bright sapphire eyes were. I have never met one person that has the same color eyes as me. I got down stairs in time to see Brad walk up to the door.

" Bye mom! Bye dad! I'm going out!" I shout running out the door grabbing my phone and sliding it into my shorts pocket.

" Don't be out to late!" I hear my mom call as I walk off, my hand inside Brad's hand.

" You don't really want to go to the music store do you?" Brad asks.

" Yes! My dog ate my last Miley Cyrus CD!" I shout.

" Oh really?" Brad teases.

" Gr you." I say looking into his deep brown eyes. As the wind blew through his black hair.

He laughed as we started down the path.

" Hey Faith there is the music store!" Brad yelled.

" Yeah what of it?" I ask.

" Race you there!" Brad took off. I was running after him. When slam! A girl with short straight black hair and deep violet eyes slammed into me.

"Watch where your going." she spit and took off again.

" You OK?" Brad asked helping me up.

" Yeah. Lets go." I say, but a part of me couldn't help but feel as if I knew her.

Amber's pov

My friend Clara and I were in the fun house of terror when something jumped in front of us, it was all black and had a ski mask on to cover it's ugly face. We screamed and ran past it only to find the amusement park security came marching threw the doors.

"Scatter!" someone shouted and three people dressed in all black and had ski masks on scattered. All of which escaped.

Lacy's pov

I was running from the security when I reached the park. Not stopping I ran into a small girl she was shorter than me and skinner to she looked like skin a bone. She had curly black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She looked just like the girl from the park only her hair was curlier and eyes were sapphire blue.

" Watch where your going." I spit. She looked at me confused before I ran off. I turn around to see a guy helping her up.

" You OK?" He asks. She says something but I was too far away to hear. I ran to the secret place in the park where we were to meet up.

" Ryan! Lexi! You hear?" I ask.

" You bet your britches I am." Lexi says coming into the clearing.

" I'm hear boy those security guards can run." Ryan says.

" Yeah but the look on those peoples faces were worth it." I laugh.


	2. Maybe we swallowed some lighting bugs!

Lacy's pov

I sigh as my mom literally shoved me out the car door.  
" Have a great day and make lots of friends!" my mom shouted before quickly driving off.

" Love you to mother dearest." I mutter shaking my head as I passed the welcome sign to the school.

' Perryville Academy for Young Ladies.' the sign read. Making a mental note to graffiti the sign so it read 'Perryville Correction Academy for the Youngsters.'

" Oh my god my daddy just lowered my allowance to 2,000 dollars a week." a girl sobbed from a distance.

" Oh my god that is terrible." comforted a friend. How did I end up in a school with these prisses? Oh yeah I got caught after my little prank. So as my punishment I am being sent to a school that molds young troubled girls into fine young ladies. Belch! I walked up to the attendance office.

" Lacy Peterson new student." I sigh.

" Oh of course we have made sure that your schedule fits perfectly with our best student's schedule so that she can show you around." the lady behind the desk smiled brightly. Soon a girl with curly black hair and eyes the color of sapphires walked into the room with a girl with wavy black hair and emerald green eyes walked into the room.

"Sorry we are late Ms. Greta we were on the other side of the school when she arrived." said the girl with sapphire eyes.

"It is fine Faith. This is Lacy, Lacy this is Faith and Amber." Greta said smiling.

" She has our schedule right?" Faith asks.

" Yes so just don't let her out of your sight." Greta laughed.

" YOU!" Amber shouted.

" Me. What about it?" I asked.

" You are the one that scared me." She growls.

" Now do you think that is correct?" I smirk.

" Yes!" Amber shouts.

" Well your right. Pretty good prank huh?" I ask.

" No. It was rude." Amber says.

" Girls, past is past. Just get over it." Faith says.

" Fine." I mumble.

" Fine." Amber grumbles.

" Now lets head to first period." Faith points out.

The rest of the day just goes out as any first day. Terrible.

Amber's pov

My first day rocked! I made new friends. I was only transferred to this school because of my grades. I had aced every subject since kindergarten and I was now in my first year of high school... I am a totally awesome freshman.

Faith's pov

" You girls want to head to my house after school?" I asked Amber and Lacy.

" Sure, I would love to hang out with you." Amber says her usual smile on her face.

" Sure, I just don't want to deal with my mom yet." Lacy grumbled. We walked to my house as if we had been friends since pre-k. Laughing, joking, smiling, and eye rolling. As we got to my house I got my key out of my bag.

"Wanna snack?" I ask grabbing the cookie jar.

" Heck yeah!" Lacy and Amber scream together. I notice that they started to glow.

" Faith why are you glowing?" Amber asks.

" I think the real question is why are _**we**_ glowing." I say.

"Maybe we swallowed some lightning bugs?" Lacy asks. I palm my face.

With the winx bloom's pov

We sat on the couches enjoying our peaceful time. We had just defeated the Ancestral Witches for the second time and the kingdom of Avram has never looked better. OK maybe it has I don't know. But Sky and I were engaged and super psyched about it.

"Ah!" Amanda hits the floor with a scream.

" Mommy are you alright?" Mason asks.

" I'm fine. Something is happening... on earth." Amanda says we nod and run to our rooms.

" Get packed I'm contacting Timmy." Tecna shouts and no one dares to even speak.

After a little while we are packed and the guys are in the quad waiting for us.

" Remember girls..." Faragonda starts.

" Be safe and help whoever is in danger... got it." Amanda finishes before running into the ship with us close behind. What ever was happening on Earth we were going to fix it.


	3. Explainations

If you don't know already Amanda is off of missawesomeness123456's stories. She is my friend and is nice enough to help me with this story so I put her in here.

Amber's pov

We were sitting in Faith's room. And I must admit it, it is incredible. The walls are a light sapphire blue and the bed is a circle with white bedding and four white pillows with a white dresser and carpet. The glowing had came and gone.

" What was that?" Lacy asked looking at her skin.

" I don't know, but why in the world would you say that we had swallowed lightning bugs?" Faith asked although she is the smallest she is the smartest.

" Heck we are 14. It isn't like we drink!" I shout.

" Maybe you guys don't." Lacy rolled her eyes. Faith looked at her eyes open wide.

" Kidding. Kidding. God!" Lacy shouted. I roll my eyes and watched as Lacy looked out the window to see something land in the yard.

" Hey girls we might just want to get down stairs to see this." Lacy says heading to the door.

"Lacy what is going on?" Faith and I yelled at the same time running down the stairs

"What the... heh heh, is that?" Lacy stops when I give her the evil eye. We watch in the bushes as the door to the UFO lowers and out steps 16 teenagers about 19 or so and 8 boys about our age,15.

Lacy's pov

" Amanda where can you feel it?" A red head with cyan eyes, a fair skin tone and a skinny hour glass figure asked she wore a light blue midriff top that had light blue sleeves that went to her elbows and a darker shade of blue for the middle of the shirt and a reddish pinkish heart, and a denim ruffle skirt with knee high light blue socks and dark blue boots that go to her ankles, her hair was down and in a wavy.

" Hold on." Amanda said she had golden blonde hair and robin's egg blue eyes a fair skin tone and an hour glass figure she was wearing a royal blue dress that blowed in the breeze, royal blue stilettos with a white cardigan her hair was in a fish tail braid. Amanda had closed her eyes.

" The source is some where close girls, I can feel it."

" Like you couldn't before?" asked a boy that looked to be around the age of 15, he had blonde hair and light blue eyes, and had large muscles.

" Alex, I swear if you don't shut up I will lightning shock you to the next dimintion. Weather you are related to me or not." Amanda glared at the young boy her eyes turning violet. That made Alex back up.

" Yeah Alex, shut up and listen to your sister." smirked a boy that looked to be around Alex's age he had magenta hair and violet eyes and even bigger muscles than Alex.

" Funny because Alex has a 99.9% chance of pounding your face in Brian." laughed a boy with orange hair and gold eyes that was the same age as Brian and Alex.

" Yeah right Shaun I put my vote on Brian." says a guy with blue black hair and soft navy eyes.

" Nathan I have to agree with you." says a guy with a dark complexion and brown hair long enough to braid.

" Daren! Come on we all know Alex will win." said a guy with brown hair and chocolate eyes.

"I put my vote on Alex!" shouts a boy with emerald green eyes and brown hair.

" Thank you Leo. Marty, if you turn on me I swear I will drop your name as my squire." Alex said.

" Like you can have one, I'm getting the crown." said a guy that looked exactly like Alex only taller and older.

" But Sky what about Lightnigna they need a king." Alex said.

" Sorry Little bro but I get Lightnigna I am the last lightning fairy." Amanda said putting her hand on Alex's shoulder.

" Yeah a lightning fairy that looks like a whore." Alex mumbled under his breath.

" What did you call me?" Amanda asked her eyes turning violet again.

" He called you a whore 'Manda!" shouted a girl with milky skin and blue black hair wearing a turquoise strapless top and jeans with matching sneakers (season 2 for all of them).

" I didn't mean it no need to go all out darkex on me!" Alex shouts.

"Um excuse me do you have a reason to be here?" I turn to see Faith out from her safe spot behind the bush.

" Ah!" Amanda grabbed her head.

" Whoa you ok?" asked a guy that had the same looks as Leo only older and taller.

"Uh excuse me I was talking to you." Faith said.

" That's her!" Amanda gasped.

" She looks a lot like Queen Cara." said the girl with blonde hair and hazel eyes.

" She has a similar energy source Stella." Amanda said. I walked up behind Brian and tapped him on the shoulder.

" Huh?" He turned and faced me then looked at Faith then back at me.

" You're hot." I say then walk over to the bush.

" Come on Amber they don't bite." I rolled my eyes as Amber cautiously came out from behind the bush.

" How do you know that?" Brian asked.

" Not what I meant." I say spinning on my heel to get a better view of the 15 year old pervert.

" Guys they are magical and the ones that were giving me that pain earlier." Amanda said.

"what are you talking about" I say as I whip my head to look at her glaring such a evil glare that kinda made her zone out for a little bit causing her eyes to go violet.

" AH!" Amanda hit the ground her hands on her head screaming.

" Amanda! Amanda. Are you ok? Everyone back up Specialists form up!" The guy with brown hair and green eyes shouts. The older guys minus the one that looked like a freaking Mexican (sorry my friend SOFLY demanded ok more like threatened me to put this in.) who backed up with the rest of the girls. The guy with brown hair checked her pulse on her wrist and neck. Then kinda looked at the guys who turned around well all of them except Sky who stood where he was and the guy who checked her pulse pulled her dress up to reveal her stomach and black spandex that covered her underwear. He put his hand on her stomach and sighed of relief, he pulled her dress back down and pulled one eyelid open, violet, that was the color of Amanda's eyes. The guys looked at each other before Sky called out.

" Darkex outreach girls get ready if this thing takes over..." Sky shouted.

Amanda's pov

_'Lacy?' I ask._

_' Yeah. Where am I?' _

_' You connected to your powers when we locked eyes. You pulled the lightning side of me into my brain and pulled yourself in to by accident. By now my darkex is most likely taking over.'_

_' Cool.'_

_' No, not cool. My darkex has the lightning now. I can destroy the entire world and not know about it.'_

_' Oh yeah not cool. How do I fix this?'_

_' connect with yourself again think about all the negatives in your life that is what you were thinking about when we got here.' _

_'No not exactly.'_

_'Ok then what were you thinking about?' I ask._

_'Heh Heh, Brian.'_

_' Ok then think about him.' A wind hit my face I could feel a tingling sensation deep in my gut. That can't be good._

Josh's pov

" We need to interduse ourselves. I am Josh. This is my brother Leo "

" Bloom"

" Sky and this is my sister Amanda and my brother Alex."

"Musa."

"Riven this is my brother Brian."

"Flora."

" Helia, this is my brother Nathan."

" Stella."

" Brandon. This is my brother Marty."

" Layla."

" Nabu this is my brother Daren."

" Tecna."

" Timmy, my brother Shawn."

" I'm Faith." said the smallest girl that had sapphire eyes and black curly hair.

" I'm Amber. Lacy is the one that is spacing out at the moment." said the girl with wavy black hair and emerald eyes.

"Does she do that a lot" Brian asked

"Um I don't know we just met to day but I feel like I've now her all my life and she didn't space out till she met eyes with Amanda was that her name?" Amber said.

" Yeah. Amanda doesn't usually do that but when she and Lacy locked eyes she blanked." Sky nodded.

" Maybe we should try and get them to snap out of it by snapping in front of their faces?" Amber tried. Faith shrugged and walked in front of Amanda as Amber got in front of Lacy. Both snapping in their faces. Amanda jumped a bit before her eyes settled on the pretty color of robins egg blue.

" It's ok girls we don't have to worry about the darkex running lose with the lightning yet." Amanda jokes.

" Hey Lacy, Faith, Amber get your parents together we need to talk to them please." Bloom says.

A couple hours later Faith's pov

My parents, Amber's parents, and Lacy's mom gathered into my living room as the winx took center stage.

" I have reason to believe that Faith, Amber and Lacy were adopted am I right?" Amanda asked.

" How did you know?" My mom gasped.

" I'm what!" I shout.

" We found all three of you on our door step when you were just babies sweet heart." My dad said.

" No! Don't sweet heart me!" I shout.

" But we also have reason to believe that they aren't your average teen either they are fairies. The ultimate triplets. The were born in Sundon a kingdom that lost their princesses a long time ago. And we know that Faith, Lacy and Amber are them." Amanda finishes.

" That can't be true." Amber's mother said.

" How odd?" Lacy's mom.

" You have got to be kidding me." Amber's dad.

" I'm in." I agree.

" So am I." Lacy.

" Oh all right." Amber.

A couple minutes later. Same pov

We were loading into the RF ship as the Winx called it, when Stella stopped Amanda.

" Girl is something bothering you you seem kinda weird lately?"

" Uh how do I explain this?" Amanda asks.


	4. Wait Who is flying the ship?

Layla's pov

" Josh sorta got me pregnant." Amanda gave a light breezy laugh. We took one minute to process this before all shouting at once...

" WHAT!" Well all except Musa.

" How far along are you?" Riven.

" How was it?"Alex. Ok that one was weird.

" Ok why is Musa so quiet?" Bloom. A bunch of questions came pouring in before we got this one...

" Where did you even have the time!?" Stella. Amanda couldn't help but laugh out loud.

" Ok I am 3 months, I don't even know why you would think that we are having a talk on the ship, the time? Well spring break was 3 months ago. And that was my best guess to. And why is Musa so quiet?" Amanda answered all the questions at once.

" While we are sharing secrets..." Musa started.

" Don't tell me you are pregnant to, we only did it once. And we don't need 2 horny girls, we barely need Amanda." Riven cut Musa off.

" No! I still have to pee on the stick thingy... Pregnancy test that's it. So were good." Musa said.

" Here." Amanda walked to the RF ship bathroom and came back with a pregnancy test.

" Why do you have those in the bathroom?!" Bloom shouts.

" Just in case." Amanda said her face as straight as ever.

" Well thanks I'm off to pee on the stick." Musa said running to the bathroom.

" I need a talk. Look whose talking. I thought mom said no sex before marriage!" shouted as Sky grabbed him by his arm to get Alex in the ship.

" Oh and girls not one word of this to my parents, please." Amanda gave us her pleading eyes and we all agreed. Personally I think the guys melted into the look.

Riven's pov like 20 min later they are all on the ship now and yes they have taken off to get to Magix.

I was walking down the hall way to the bathroom of the ship when I saw Musa looking a little frightened.

" Hey sweetheart how did the test results go?" I ask.

" Positive." She stuttered.

" What! I mean that's great, uh yeah I don't know what to say to this but I am happy." I say. Musa starts laughing.

" I was joking but good to know you will stay by my side." Musa smiles.

" Yup!" I smiled. Then I saw Lacy.

" Hey whats up?" I ask.

" You know its kinda hard not to have horny girls when some of us aren't virgins." she smirked and walked away.

" Well that wasn't creepy or anything." Musa said sarcastically. I laughed. We left to were all the Winx, Specialists and the younger kids were.

" So your fairies?" Faith asked.

" And we are fairies to?" Amber asked.

" Boyfriend alert! Boyfriend alert! Boyfriend alert!" Faith took out her phone and answered.

" Hello?"

" Oh hey Brad."

" Sorry I don't think I can."

" Why? Um I'm going on vacation with a couple of my friends we left today."

" Yeah in the middle of the school year its the best kind of vacation."

" What do you mean you don't believe me? It is the truth."

" Brad."

" Brad."

" Brad! Just shut up if you can't trust me then I see no reason for us to be together good bye. And yes we are over." Faith closed her phone head held high.

Then Lacy walked in.

" Hey Faith can I see your purse?" Lacy asked.

" Why?"

" Because I need your phone mine died." Lacy rolled her eyes.

" Here is my charger don't break it." Faith handed Lacy her charger then sat down by Amber.

" Where can I..."

" Your room." Musa said.

" Oh OK. Lates." Lacy left the room.

" I can't believe you got her pregnant to think that I gave myself to you!" we could hear Lacy's shouts from here.

" Well that's nasty." Amanda said

" She's 14 right?" Josh asked.

" Yeah." Faith answered.

" That's just messed up." Josh concluded.

" Well her boyfriend or ex i'm not sure is 16 going on 17." Faith said.

" Oh well that makes it all right in the world." Musa said sarcastically.

" Well you never know." Amanda joked leaning on Josh and pulling her legs to her body. Her eyelids drooping.

" Looks like it is someones nap time." Josh joked.

" Go to hell." Amanda mumbled, Josh laughed.

" Come on." Josh stood up and picked Amanda up bridal style.

" No! The nice comfy cou... Wait who is flying the ship?" everyone shares the same look.


	5. Prank Week Day 1

OK sorry for the wait, we might have forgotten that this story even existed... you know, just might.

Last time:

We left to were all the Winx, Specialists and the younger kids were.  
" So your fairies?" Faith asked.  
" And we are fairies to?" Amber asked.  
" Boyfriend alert! Boyfriend alert! Boyfriend alert!" Faith took out her phone and answered.  
" Hello?"  
" Oh hey Brad."  
" Sorry I don't think I can."  
" Why? Um I'm going on vacation with a couple of my friends we left today."  
" Yeah in the middle of the school year its the best kind of vacation."  
" What do you mean you don't believe me? It is the truth."  
" Brad."  
" Brad."  
" Brad! Just shut up if you can't trust me then I see no reason for us to be together good bye. And yes we are over." Faith closed her phone head held high.  
Then Lacy walked in.  
" Hey Faith can I see your purse?" Lacy asked.  
" Why?"  
" Because I need your phone mine died." Lacy rolled her eyes.  
" Here is my charger don't break it." Faith handed Lacy her charger then sat down by Amber.  
" Where can I..."  
" Your room." Musa said.  
" Oh OK. Lates." Lacy left the room.  
" I can't believe you got her pregnant to think that I gave myself to you!" we could hear Lacy's shouts from here.  
" Well that's nasty." Amanda said  
" She's 14 right?" Josh asked.  
" Yeah." Faith answered.  
" That's just messed up." Josh concluded.  
" Well her boyfriend or ex i'm not sure is 16 going on 17." Faith said.  
" Oh well that makes it all right in the world." Musa said sarcastically.  
" Well you never know." Amanda joked leaning on Josh and pulling her legs to her body. Her eyelids drooping.  
" Looks like it is someones nap time." Josh joked.  
" Go to hell." Amanda mumbled, Josh laughed.  
" Come on." Josh stood up and picked Amanda up bridal style  
" No! The nice comfy cou... Wait who is flying the ship?" everyone shares the same look.

This time: Lacy's pov

I walked into the room just in time to see Josh pick up Amanda bridal style and carry her to the door.  
"No! The nice comfy cou... Wait who is flying the ship?" Amanda asked. Everyone looked at each other their horror sketched onto their faces.  
"Josh take my sister to her room, Specialists to the control room!" Sky ordered. The guys filed out while Josh ran with Amanda in his arms.  
"Oh and Alex! I am a mother already!" Amanda shouted over Josh's shoulder. I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Whatever!" Alex shouted back. I sat next to Brian.  
"So Alex you think that you can kick my butt huh?" Brian taunted.  
"No I don't think. I know." Alex confirmed.  
"OK the rivalry between Riven and Sky has passed down to you two." Musa rolled her eyes.  
"Winx. I think we need to host a meeting in my room." Flora smiled kindly as she and the Winx got up.  
"But I don't wanna..." Musa started.  
"Musa you get your butt to my room before I make it!" Flora shouted. Everyone looked at Flora as if she were crazy.  
"Please." Flora finished her normal tone back in check. Musa looked frightened.  
"I'm going I'm going. If you are capable of shouting then I don't know what other surprises do you have up your sleeves." Musa retreated out of the room way ahead of the Winx.  
"Flo you ok?" Bloom asked.  
"Yeah why do you ask?" Flora asked.  
"No reason except, you shouted without even apologizing, it's no big deal or anything." Stella  
"Ok?" Flora and the rest of the Winx left the room.  
"Soooo. They are just going to leave a bunch of teenagers in the same room?" Faith asked.  
"Yeah pretty much. They have faith in us Faith." Alex shrugged.  
"If they can leave us at Alfea with the freshman then they can let us do anything." Brian shrugged.  
"Let me rephrase that. They are leaving us teenagers in here with Lacy?" Faith asked.  
"Hey! That may be true but it is mean!" I shouted. Faith burst out laughing.

Alex's pov

I listened to the beautiful giggles that slipped through Faith's lips. As she laughed her sapphire eyes scrunched up, along with her nose.  
"You are so beautiful." I whispered to the giggling girl beside me, she stopped laughing.  
"Huh?" she asked.  
"Wha? Oh. Nothing. I said nothing." I scratched the back of my head.  
"Um. Ok." Faith shook her head mumbling something under her breath.  
"I'm going to my room and call Cara." Marty mumbled under his breath.  
"I gotta call Saliena and tell her that I am alive." Daren followed Marty out the door. Soon everyone except Faith and I had left.  
"So Faith, tell me about yourself." I tried to start a conversation.  
"Why?" Faith asked.  
"Well, no doubt you girls are gonna need guards and I will volunteer for you. You know if you are OK with it." I shrug and start rambling. Suddenly Faith's mouth is on mine, I kissed her back.  
"I heard what you said. Thanks by the way. You are pretty cute yourself." Faith whispered. I kissed her again.  
"I love you Faith." I whispered after we broke apart.  
"I love you too Alex." Faith murmured. I kissed her for the third time.  
"Uh. Hello?" We broke apart and turned to see my sister standing in the door way.  
"'Manda. What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Oh you know watching my lil bro make out with a girl on the couch. So... the usual." Amanda shrugged.  
"Amanda Nicole Eraklyon!" I shout.  
"Alexander Joshua Eraklyon!" Amanda shouted back mockingly.  
"What is behind your back?" I asked.  
"Nothing." Amanda smirked her eyes drawing in the violet color.  
"Seriously what is behind your back?" I asked.  
"Just this." Amanda threw a bucket full of glue at me.  
"Glue?" I ask.  
"No. Glue and Feathers." Amanda snapped and magically feathers flew onto me.  
"What is this for?" I ask.  
"Happy Prank Week." Amanda flashes me a peace sign before running off.  
"Get back here!" I shout running after her, once I got to the door frame I went to run out of the room only to be thrown back by something.  
"Plastic wrap! Jokes on you!" Flora shouted before running off.  
"I will kill you girls." I muttered shaking my head.

Meanwhile Brian's pov

I left the room with Lacy, Nathan and Amber, all of us shaking our heads.  
"He is so in love with her." Nathan pointed out.  
"And she is head over heels in love with him." Amber spoke shaking her head.  
"They should seriously hook up." I rolled my eyes. Like my brother I'm not exactly good at expressing my emotions, but he has Musa to help him and Lacy has already been like that that for me.  
"Hey my room night girlie." Amber and Lacy hugged before Amber vanished behind the door.  
"Night bro." I man hugged Nathan who disappeared into his room to.  
"Hey when we get to Magix do you know if they have any good clubs?" Lacy asked.  
"Yeah but we are to young for them." I answered.  
"Dang it." Lacy huffed. I have to admit it. Lacy is adorable when she is frustrated.  
"You are so pretty." I mumble.  
"You really think so?" Lacy asked.

"Yeah. You are beautiful. I don't know why you don't believe me." I looked at her pulling her to a stop and faced her.  
"No guy has ever told me that before. Not one." Lacy gulped.  
"Well, you are. Don't let anyone make you think other wise." I lifted her chin up to make her look at me in the eyes.  
"I love you." I whispered.  
"I love you." she whispered back. I pulled her into a kiss. We pulled apart when we heard a voice clear behind us.  
"Alex is that you?" I asked. I was looking at a glue and feathered blonde headed and blue eyed teen that had a big read mark on his forehead with a giggling girl behind him.  
"Sadly, yeah." Alex answered.  
"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Prank week happened." Alex sulked. Lacy, Faith and I couldn't handle it anymore... we burst out laughing.  
"Ready!" I could hear Bloom shout.  
"Shield of Faith!" Faith shouted a purple shield covered her.  
"Aim!" Amanda's voice echoed through the halls.  
"Shield of Dark Deception!" Lacy shouted a black shield saved her.  
"What about us?" I asked, but it was to late.  
"FIRE!" Flora screeched. All of a sudden something hit my back, then my solid as rock abs, next my legs and soon the rest of my body was covered in green, stinky goop. The only things spared from the slime, were two laughing girls. Faith and Lacy. Just then Josh walked by.  
"Prank week?" Josh asked smirking.  
"Where did the dang thing come from anyway?" I asked.  
"All of the schools have them. Once a year for the students to get unwound. The Alfea fairies win every year." Josh grumbled.  
"I see why." Alex gestured to himself causing Josh to laugh.


	6. Confession!

Ok sorry about this but this story is now under missSOFLY12345. It is actually SOFLY and I, missawesomeness123456's account. We aren't stealing the idea, its just easier for us.


End file.
